


New Beginnings

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes Tommy to see his new house and Tommy gets wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was bouncing around in my head after I'd seen the pics of the house Adam was said to be looking at. It wouldn't leave me alone so hope you like it.
> 
> This is also for my bb zazajb hope it makes her smile. She's the best friend a person could ever wish for. Thank you bb from the bottom of my heart.

Tommy's phone buzzed, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone.  He hadn't slept properly the previous night and no matter how much coffee he could drink he wasn't up to making idle chat. Then he noticed the caller ID, it was Adam.  He couldn't ignore his best friend, he'd promised to be there for him whenever he needed to chat. 

 

Tommy had known something wasn't right when they were in Helsinki on the WAG tour.  Adam had put a smile on his face when they were on stage and he was on fire with the audience, Sauli was there too and by all rights Adam should have been on cloud nine.  But Tommy had noticed his friends smile didn't reach his eyes.  He'd asked Adam if there was anything wrong but all he'd had back in response was _we're ok aren't we_? And when Tommy had assured him they were Adam had hugged him, thanked him and then gone on to give the best performance of the tour.  It was only when they’d arrived home in LA that Adam told everyone that he and Sauli had split up, yes they were still friends but nothing more.  Tommy had been shocked he loved Sauli as a brother and thought he and Adam were for keeps.  Adam had given a brief statement to the press then gone around to Tommy's to pour his heart out to him.

It turned out that their relationship had not been right since before Christmas.  They had tried to get it back but the spark they once had seemed to have fizzled out.  Tommy had hugged Adam as he was relating the breakup to him and although Tommy was sorry it had ended he was feeling things stir again for his best friend.  He'd told himself that he was wrong to have those feelings but secretly he felt like a teenager with a crush.  He'd been jealous of Sauli at first, but he'd gotten to know him and he realized he was just what Adam needed, someone who could be with him in the spotlight and not get nervous.  Adam and Tommy had fooled around when they'd been on the Glam Nation Tour kisses on stage sharing a bed when they'd fallen asleep watching a film, but it hadn't been serious.  They were best friends and could tell each other anything.

 

His phone buzzed again and he smiled as he answered it.  "Hey babyboy, what's wrong?"

 

"I...um...I've kinda done something silly."

 

It had been several months since the breakup and people, no some of the crazy fans, wouldn't believe that Adam and Sauli had finished and could still be friends.  Tommy smiled, that was one thing Adam did well, keep friends with his exes.  Well most of them anyway.

 

"So come on then what have you done?"

 

"I...um I've erm bought a house."

 

"Wow, where, why now?"

 

"New start, right time, in the hills."

 

"Do I get to see it?"

 

"That's why I was ringing, want to come and see it with me?"

 

"Well...yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

 

"Well after everything this last few months, you've had to listen to me pour my heart out over Sauli..."

 

"Hey babyboy, that's what friends are for. So want me to come pick you up or are you picking me up?"

 

"I'll be there in about ten minutes."

 

"But the drive from yours to mine is like...an hour!"

 

"Yeah, well um I knew you would say yes so I thought I'd start making my way there."  Adam giggled.

 

"I hope you're not talking and driving, don’t want you...."

 

"Relax Tommy Joe I pulled over for a coffee so rang you before I set off again."

 

"K, I'll be waiting outside the apartment block, see you soon."

 

"Thanks Glitterbaby, love you forever for this." 

 

"You'll say anything to get me into your car.  See you soon."  Tommy laughed as he put the phone down, Adam's last words playing through his mind.  _Stop it Ratliff you can't let him see you have feelings for him he's still getting over Sauli?_

 

Tommy was out on the front when Adam pulled up.  Smiling he jumped in the car and as Adam pulled away Tommy glanced at his best friend.

 

“You ok Babyboy?”

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

 

“Oh just that you always said you wouldn’t buy a house.”

 

“Well things change.”  Adam looked sad.  His smile didn’t reach those beautiful blue eyes.

 

“What things?  And don’t just say you’ve earned enough.  There’s something else isn’t there?”

 

“I wanted a new start.  That apartment was always going to be a reminder of Sauli.  I loved him Tommy.”

 

“Yeah, I know you did and he loved you.”

 

“Why can’t I find someone that I can keep?”

 

“You will, there’s someone out there for each one of us.  Hey look at me….I’m single…again!”

 

“Yeah but you’re cute and all the girls will be falling over themselves to get to you.”  Adam glanced at Tommy and saw him blush.  Taking a deep breath Adam trained his eyes back on the road, he couldn’t tell Tommy how he felt about him, he had always felt there was something between them, but Tommy was straight, _he’d_ just split with his boyfriend of two years and he shouldn’t really be having these thoughts about his best friend.  His dick however had a different opinion.

 

Tommy tried to think of something to stop him blushing, but his feelings for Adam just wouldn’t go away.  He’d tried several times to tell Adam that he wasn’t as _straight_ as people thought he was.  He liked girls, he also…. _what was it he felt for Adam?  Love?_   He hated seeing his best friend unhappy.  He looked across at Adam again and placed his hand over Adam’s, his thumb stroking over the back of his hand.

 

Adam flinched when Tommy’s hand appeared over his and was about to pull it away when he stopped himself.  It felt nice, nice to have contact with someone he loved.  Yeah he loved Tommy Joe Ratliff, when it happened he didn’t know.  When he’d been with Sauli yeah he loved him, really loved him and he’d loved Tommy… as a brother.  But now?  What were these feelings he’d got for the cute blond sat next to him?  He stroked his thumb over Tommy’s fingers and smiled.

 

Tommy felt Adam stroking his hand and smiled.  It felt good.

 

They had fallen into a companionable silence, Tommy wanted to say something but what?  He took a deep breath “so what’s this house got then?”

 

“Not gonna tell you, you’ll have to wait and see.”

 

“You’re like a kid at Christmas trying to decide which toys to play with first.”

 

“Oh Tommy I’m just excited that I can buy my own place and invite my friends around for parties without having to be quiet for the rest of the apartment block.  Oh and it’s got a swimming pool.”

 

"Wow, so when do you move in?"

 

"Already started, just got things to sort out upstairs then I'm all set to live there."

 

"Oh I get it now you want me to help you move the rest of your stuff in and tidy up after you!" Tommy laughed.

 

Adam laughed and squeezed Tommy’s hand, "well if you're offering I could use the help.  And there are a few bedrooms to sort out."

 

Tommy's heart skipped a beat, _stop it Ratliff he's not going to want you, you're his best friend, besides he is still getting over Sauli_.  Tommy smiled when he glanced at Adam the smile his friend had on his face had finally reached his gorgeous blue eyes.  Tommy had to take a deep breath, his dick had decided to get in on the conversation.

"You ok Tommy Joe?"

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"Just that you were smiling that goofy smile you have when you're thinking of something sexy"

 

Tommy blushed, "um no, m'fine.  I erm.... no doesn't matter."

 

"Come on Glitterbaby you know you can tell me anything. Who is she this time?  You back with Liz?"

 

"What?  No... not going there again.  We are finished."

 

"Ok, but if you wanna talk about her, whoever she is, then you know I'm here for you.  It's the least I can do after all the times you had to listen to me pour my heart out about Sauli."

 

"Hey come on let's not talk about him today.  Let's just concentrate on your new house.  And yeah I'll help you sort the rest of the rooms out. Isn't that what friends are for?"

 

"Thank you Tommy."  Adam squeezed his hand and sighed.

 

"Big sigh there rock star, what's wrong?"

 

"Oh Tommy Joe, why did you have to be straight?  I could...."  Adam didn't say anything more just looked across at his best friend and squeezed his hand again.

 

"Adam..."  Tommy had to say something, he couldn't keep his feelings to himself any longer.

 

"Yeah baby?"

 

"It's just...."  he didn’t get a chance to say anything else, they had pulled up outside the most beautiful house he'd ever seen.  "Wow, you telling me Adam that you have bought this?"  He looked over at Adam who he saw was blushing.

 

"Um... yeah.  Do you like it?"

 

"Yeah, I like.  Can see now why you've been hyper.  More than usual."  Tommy laughed.

 

"I'm so pleased you like it, I value your opinion, you're my best friend."

 

Tommy's heart wrenched.  Was that all he was to Adam?  He really should tell him how he felt.  But he didn't want to spoil Adam's enthusiasm for his new house.  Plus even though Adam had said Tommy was just his type, would he really want to be with him?  He couldn't take that risk.

 

"Come on Tommy Joe, let me give you the guided tour."  Adam got out the car and bounced around to Tommy's side.  Opening his door Adam held out his hand for Tommy to take.

 

"I can get out on my own, perfectly capable."

 

"I know, but..."

 

"But what babyboy?"

 

"Never mind.  Come on let's go inside."  Adam really wanted to tell Tommy how he felt about him but was scared that he'd think he was stupid, think that he was crushing on another straight guy when he'd always said that would never happen again.

 

"So, how many rooms has it got? And how much stuff do I have to move?" He giggled.

 

"You're cute when you laugh Tommy, should do it more often."

 

Tommy blushed again, Adam's dick liking the colour that appeared on his friends face, knowing that it was him that had put it there.

 

Adam grabbed his hand and led him towards the front door.  "Adam, you didn't answer my question.  So come on spill, how many rooms?"

 

"Erm...Four bedrooms all double, two bathrooms, a huge kitchen that I can cook you meals in, a gorgeous dining room and a large living room.  Plus in the basement there is a 20 seat cinema."

 

"Does that mean then we don't get to watch Velvet Goldmine on your bed anymore?" Tommy pouted.

 

"Tommy Joe Ratliff, I will always want you on my bed...um...watching that film." It was Adam that blushed this time.  "Oh forgot the swimming pool.  Wanna see that first it's fucking amazing."

 

Tommy had seen Adam blush what was that about Adam? Never seen you blush that easily before.  "Sure, lead the way rock star." He giggled as Adam wound his arm around Tommy's waist.  They looked at each other both noticing something flash across the other's eyes.

Adam led them straight to the rear of the property.  Tommy grinned at the mischievous look in his friends’ eyes.  When they arrived at the pool Tommy stared in disbelief, it was amazing. The area was decorated very simply but it looked stunning. The floor was tiled in turquoise blue glittery tiles, the walls were a very pale sandy colour and around the sides were loungers with the same colour cushions as the floor.

 

"Wow, this is amazing, did you do this?" Tommy knew Adam was an expert in decorating, he got it from Leila.

 

"No, it was like this when I looked around. It's what sealed the deal for me, I fell in love with this as soon as I saw it." He looked at Tommy as he spoke those last words. _Just like I fell in love with you when I first saw you._   He shook his head he shouldn’t be having those thoughts not again.  But he couldn't help himself, he did love Tommy Joe.

 

Tommy wandered around the pool taking in the changing room area, the hot tub and the showers. "You didn't tell me it had a hot tub too."

 

"Sorry, got caught up with seeing the look on your face, we can try the hot tub out later if you want to?  Must get my bedroom sorted first though was gonna stay here tonight, got a meeting nearby tomorrow, seemed better than going all the way home to my apartment."  Adam knew he was rambling, he stopped talking and smiled at Tommy.

 

"Guess that look on your face means you want me to help?"

 

"Thanks baby, you're the best." Adam moved across to Tommy and hugged him.

 

Tommy pulled away, he felt his dick wake up, liking the closeness of Adam.

 

Adam looked at his friend, "you ok?"

 

"Yeah, sorry, just....fuck."

 

"What's wrong Tommy Joe? Have I done something wrong?  Have I crossed the line again?"

 

"No, it's just.  Never mind, come on let's go sort out your bedroom."

 

"Baby, please, talk to me, if I've done...."

 

"Adam please can we just leave it for now.  I promise it's nothing you've done."

 

"Ok, but I'm here when you want to chat."

 

Tommy smiled and turned to walk back the way they'd come in. He went to look at Adam to see if he was following and because he had his creepers on and the tiles were non slip, they caught and tripped him up, sending him tumbling into the pool.

 

The only thing Tommy heard was Adam shouting his name as he splashed into the water.

 

"TOMMY!  Fuck baby are you ok?"  Adam hurried to the pool edge and peered down, breaking into uncontrollable laughter when he saw a very soggy Tommy Joe Ratliff.

 

"Not funny fucker, I'm wet!"

 

"Sorry, baby" Adam giggled, "but you fell in there so gracefully, thought you'd taken up diving."  He continued to giggle.

 

"So aren't you going to be a gentleman and help your friend out?"  Tommy pouted.

 

"Sorry Tommy Joe, yeah, come on give me your hand."  Adam reached down to help Tommy out but as Tommy grabbed hold of Adam's hand he pulled him into the water too.

 

"Fuck Tommy, now I'm all wet!"

 

Tommy was giggling now.  "Yep, serves you right babyboy for laughing at me."  They looked at each other and both ended up giggling.

 

Staring at each other they realized they were in the shallow end and could stand up.  They stopped giggling and just stared.  Tommy was the first to move, he grabbed hold of the front of Adam's shirt, pulled him towards him then kissed him.  Slowly, tentatively at first, then Adam seemed to get into the programme and kissed him back.

 

Tommy pulled away.  "Fuck, sorry....shouldn't...."

 

"Tommy, stop....listen."

 

Tommy turned and went to swim away from Adam, but a hand stopped him.

 

"Tommy Joe, please, look at me."

 

Tommy shook his head.

 

"Baby, please....I want you to look at me."

 

Tommy raised his head and looked straight into the blue eyes he'd fallen in love with at that first audition.  "M'sorry, shouldn't have done that, you're still getting over Sauli. I didn't mean to...."  He couldn't say anything else Adam was kissing him, pulling him closer.  Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam and melted into the kiss, opening his lips to allow Adam's tongue entry.

 

Pulling apart, "wow Tommy, didn't see that coming."  Tommy went to say something but was stopped, "no, listen.  You haven't done anything wrong, I've wanted to do that for a very long time, but always thought you...."

 

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all day, I'm Bi, I suppose I've known for a while now, but haven't told anyone except mum and Lisa.  I couldn't tell you, not after all those interviews and you said I was straight.  Plus you had Sauli, and you were happy I didn't want you to think I was jealous of the both of you, didn't want you to think I was just telling you hoping you'd leave him. I could see how much in love you were, the both of you, and...."

 

"Tommy sshh.  If you had told me, first I wouldn't have been mad, second I know you wouldn't have done it to try to come between Sauli and I, I know how well the pair of you got on.  I....I'm....well I suppose I'm pleased you've been able to tell me now.  And oh baby, what a way to tell me."  Adam leant down and kissed him again.

 

Breaking apart "So...um...what...what happens now?  Do you want me to leave?  Do you want...."

 

"What I want is you Tommy Joe Ratliff, that's if you really do want me?"

 

"Mmm, yeah, I want you Adam, have for a very long time." He reached up and kissed Adam again just to prove his point.

 

Adam felt Tommy start to shiver.  "Come on baby, we need to get you warm.  Shower?"

 

Tommy grinned and nodded.  Adam waded to the side, not letting go of Tommy's hand at all.  He climbed out of the pool, reached down and helped Tommy out, straight into his arms.  Pulling the tiny blind close he kissed him again, feeling his dick show signs of interest, even though he was cold.

 

"Mmm see someone likes the idea of a shower with you Tommy."

 

Tommy blushed as he felt his own dick begin to get with the programme.  "And yours isn't the only one it seems."

 

"Come on then let’s go get you warmed up."

 

"What about dry clothes?"

 

"Oh I think by the time I've finished with you, the ones you have on will be dry." Adam grinned.

 

He led Tommy to the upstairs shower room.  "Shit Adam this is nearly as big as my bedroom in my apartment."

 

"That's another reason I bought this place, wanted a shower I could share with my boyfriend."

 

Tommy looked at his friend.  "You mean you'd want to date me? Not just..."

 

"Tommy I want to do the whole boyfriend thing with you.  That's if you want..."

 

"Oh I want Adam, I want."

 

They quickly got out of their wet clothes, Tommy realizing that this was the first time either of them had seen each other naked.  He went to turn away from Adam.

 

"No Tommy, let me look at you.  You're beautiful."  Adam pulled him close and kissed him again.

 

"M'not.  Not with these tats."

 

"It wouldn't be you if you didn't have them.  Now come on before we both freeze."  Adam turned the shower on, turned the temperature up, he knew Tommy liked his showers hot, he stepped under the spray holding out his hand for Tommy to take.

 

Tommy smiled as he stepped into the shower with Adam, looking at the freckles all over his boyfriends body.  Smiling to himself at what he was going to do later with his tongue.

 

Adam reached for the soap, lathering Tommy's body, and gently washing him, washing the chlorine from his beautiful body.  Once Adam had finished Tommy did the same, stroking up and down the full length of Adam's gorgeous body.

 

"Want you to make love to me."  Tommy said.

 

"You sure?  Don't want to rush you.  Have you been with a man before?"

 

"No, not trusted anyone to go that far.  Have given hand jobs and blow jobs but..."  he blushed again at how open he could be with Adam.

 

"Ok, but we'll go slow, don't want to hurt you."

 

Tommy put his hand around the back of Adam's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.  "Have waited so very long for this need to feel you in me, like now!"

 

"Nngh!  Tommy Joe you are killing me here."

 

Adam turned off the spray, climbed out the shower and found a fluffy towel to wrap around Tommy's waist. He dried Tommy then Tommy dried Adam.

 

Holding out his hand Adam led Tommy to his bedroom.

 

"Shit Adam, aren't there any small rooms in this place?"  The master bedroom was decorated in black and red.  The sheets were red silk and the pillows had black silk covers on them, typical Adam, Tommy thought.

 

"Don't you like?"

 

"Yeah, I like.  But I'd like better if we were on the bed not stood looking at it."

 

"There you go again Tommy Joe."  Adam felt his dick pulsing at the sound of Tommy's voice.

 

Tommy saw and his own dick joined in the party.  He blushed, as Adam gently stroked his member.

 

"Come on baby, let me take care of that for you."

 

"But what about you Adam don't you want me to...."

 

"Oh what I have in mind will take care of both our problems together."

 

Adam climbed onto the bed pulling Tommy down with him.  Tommy leant down and kissed Adam, moaning into the kiss as Adam’s hands travelled up and down his body.

 

“Please Adam, want you.”

 

“Sshh, Tommy soon, want to get you so ready for me that you’ll be begging me by the time I’ve finished.”

 

With one swift movement Adam flipped Tommy over so he was underneath him, Adam not putting any weight down as he didn’t want to squash the beautiful blond.  Adam kissed him slowly, his tongue asking for entrance and Tommy obliged, opening his mouth so their tongues danced to their own tune.

 

Adam reached over to the bedside table he’d always been prepared, even when he was with Sauli.  He’d always kept lube and condoms in the bedside table.  He placed the condom underneath the pillow, not wanting to worry Tommy about what was going to happen.  He expertly opened the tube with one hand and squeezed some of the cold lube onto his fingers.  Moving his hand down Tommy’s body he slicked up the blonds gorgeous length relishing the moans that escaped the small man’s mouth.

 

“So beautiful Tommy, going to make you feel so good baby.”

 

“Stop talking rock star and just do it.”

 

“Nngh baby….”  Adam’s hand left Tommy’s length and moved around to the tight hole.  He ran his finger around the tight muscle eliciting another moan from the tiny man.  Adam gently pushed a finger into Tommy’s body, “so tight for me baby, gonna feel so good when I’ve got my cock inside you.”

 

“Adam….”  Tommy couldn’t say much more the feeling was intense.

 

Adam gently pressed his finger further in and stopped moving when he felt Tommy flinch.  “Sorry baby, want me to stop?”

 

“N…no…feels….fuck feels good.  Keep going….please.”

 

Adam started moving his finger in and out, fucking Tommy slowly with it.  Then when he thought the blond could take it he added another finger pressing gently into him. 

 

Tommy didn’t know if he was being coherent but sounds were coming from his mouth that he thought were words but wasn’t really sure.  Adam’s fingers felt so good.

 

Adam then added a third finger pushing further up into Tommy’s body.  “So good baby, gonna make it so much better for you when I’m inside you.”

 

“Fuck Adam….stop your talking and just do it.  Want….nngh…want you so much.”

 

Adam scissored his fingers as he pulled them out stretching Tommy hoping it was going to be enough.  Adam knew he was big, he didn’t want to hurt Tommy, he’d promised him he wouldn’t.  As he pulled out to roll the condom on he hit Tommy’s prostate, causing the man underneath him to buck his hips.

 

“Fuck Adam, what…ngh what was that.  Felt so good.  Want you to do it again.”

 

“Soon baby, just going to….”

 

“Please Adam need you inside me….like….now!”

 

“K, baby.  Want you to open your eyes for me, want you to watch as I push inside you, want to see your face as I make you come.  Want to see if you can come on just my cock.”

 

“If you keep talking like that fucker I’m gonna come right now.  So make up your mind quickly, either keep talking and watch me come or get inside me and watch me come.”

 

“Oh Tommy, I love you.”  Adam stopped.  Looked at Tommy to see if he’d realized what he’d said.

 

“What did you just say?”  Tommy wasn’t sure he’d heard right, did Adam just say he loved him?

 

“I said Glitterbaby, I.  Love.  You.”  Adam was smiling.

 

“I love you too babyboy.  Now, can we finish this otherwise I’m just going to use my hand to get off and then you’ll not be happy.”

 

Adam smiled, finished rolling on the condom and lined himself up with Tommy’s hole.  “You ready.”

 

“Fuck it Adam, stop your talking, if I wasn’t ready I wouldn’t be naked underneath you, just….Arrgh!”

 

Adam had pushed into his boyfriend, the blissed out look on the blonds face was enough to make Adam fall further in love with him.  He stilled once he was fully inside just to let Tommy get used to feeling full.

 

“Move then, not gonna break.”

 

Adam began moving slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Tommy, but then he felt Tommy start to push down on his dick asking for more.  Adam speeded up and looked straight into the deep brown pools that were Tommy’s gorgeous eyes.

 

His movements got faster, their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat, their breathing getting faster.  It wasn’t long before Adam felt his orgasm building.  He didn’t want to come first he wanted to see Tommy come.

 

Tommy had never felt so good, so full, as he did underneath Adam, with Adam’s gorgeous dick inside him.  He wanted to touch himself, get himself off but before he could even move his hands in the direction of his own dick he felt his orgasm build.  His balls tightened and he tried to warn Adam, not sure if he could string two words together.

 

“Adam, gonna….fuck, gonna….” Before he could finish the sentence he came with a force that had him whiting out.  He’d never experienced and orgasm so intense before, not even with his girlfriends.

 

Adam felt Tommy tighten around his dick, it felt so good, so hot watching the blond lose control like that.  It was seconds after Tommy came that Adam felt his own orgasm building again and with a shout of his lover’s name he came.  He felt himself shudder and the condom filled with his seed.  He wondered what it would be like if he wasn’t wearing one, but that was something for the future.

 

He slowed his thrusts down.  Looking directly into Tommy’s eyes as he slowed.  Their breathing slowly coming back to near normal.  Once they’d both stopped shuddering, Adam slowly pulled out of Tommy, removed the condom, tied it off and slowly climbed off the bed to dispose of it and to get a cloth to wipe his lover down.  His legs didn’t really feel as though they belonged to him and he took it slowly to the bathroom so as not to fall on the floor.

 

When he came back to clean Tommy up, the blond looked up at him a gorgeous smile on his face.  “What?”

 

“I’m just looking at the most beautiful man in the world and wondering how I got so lucky.”

 

“Adam Lambert, I am the luckiest man alive.  You are….”  Tommy couldn’t finish, Adam was kissing him into oblivion.

 

Breaking apart “Tommy…”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Can I keep you?”

 

“Always Lambert….always.”

 

End.

 


End file.
